New York, New York
by ProblemChick
Summary: How does one lifestyle change when you move to another city? Follow Cameron Mitchell through his ups and downs. Rated M for adult language, and some partying and stuff.


Author's note:

****Okay, I've never done any serious fanfiction before. And I've never really written anything that's really good in English. I am Swedish, so this is kind of a challenge for me. So, don't hate!

I'm trying out this chapter for you. And, as you all know – no, I do not own any of the members of the Glee Project, or anything like that. And I know that this might not be how they are in reality, this is the Cameron I wrote in my head.

This story will, I'm telling you, right now from the start; be very, Mary-Sue. But I like reading Mary-Sue, so I hope that there are others out there that likes that aswell.

This is mostly a Cameron-story. From his side. And I'm trying out the first chapter to you guys, and then we'll see if you like it.

Sooooo, read on!**  
><strong>_

Cameron Mitchell stared into his own reflection in the mirror. He had done it. The one thing that he had wondered if he possibly could manage to do. He had finally set his own foot down; this was for his own good. It was a huge change, though.

No more breadcrumbs on the kitchen table to get annoyed by, no more bras lying around the apartment, no more late night showering, no more lame techno music, no more Macy.

Cameron had decided to break up with his girlfriend from almost 3 years the day he had his first intimate concert at a local bar in New York City. They had just moved there, and Cameron wanted to establish some kind of job. So he played at a local bar. And he spent the rest of the evening there, because he hit off with someone. One of the persons he had met was a forty year old man, who looked miserable. And he told Cameron how miserable he was in his marriage. That he had met the woman he married when he was 17, and he had never ever been with any other women in his entire life, which he regretted big time. The man, made it very clear to Cameron that he had wished that he was young and handsome again, and he wished to go back and screw around, and find true love.

When Cameron Mitchell had walked back home to his, fairly nice, apartment, that night he thought about his relationship. Of course, Macy was wonderful, and he loved her very much. But he began to realize that he wasn't.. in love, with her anymore. It was not love he felt for this woman, it was just out of habit he still was with her.

Cameron went to bed and thought about everything, and decided to wait at least two months, to see if he would change his mind or not.

But he did not. The two months went by, and he still didn't change his mind. So he did it, finally, one day. Macy had just come home from work, with two big bags of groceries in her hands.

"_Babe, would you mind helping me getting all these groceries placed?" Macy yelled from the kitchen._

"_Yeah, sure."_

_Cameron got up from the couch, not being too happy leaving in the middle of an episode of How I Met Your Mother, and he finally decided, totally spontaneously._

"_Hi babe, you'll never know what happened at the office today, we were told that we were getting a new co-worker at my department today, but you'll NEVER guess who it was! Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you – it was Tom from high school! You remember Tom, right?" Macy told enthusiastically._

"_Yeah, the – fat kid?"_

___"Yeah, the fat kid, but he was TOTTALLY not fat anymore, he was just… normal, with kind of a two-day beard, and suit and all. He actually looked pretty amazing!"_

"_That's good for him." Cameron said, not really answering in an enthusiastic tone, which could totally be interpreted as him being mad._

"_Woah, what's up with giving me that tone?"_

"_No tone, chill. I just have a lot to think about now-a-days."_

"_Oh yeah, like what? Like you being famous, and earning all this money? Oh yeah, forget it – you don't have a job yet."_

"_Wow, chill! You know we don't have a problem with money, and my last commercial-job payed us more than your entire income until now has payed us."_

_Macy turned quiet. And she started placing the groceries in the refrigerator. Then she turned to Cameron again. "What has happened to you? You've been so different since we moved here."_

"_A lot has happened, Macy. My entire family died not long ago, and I've lost my faith completely. Of course, I am a different person; of course I've changed since we've moved here!" Cameron yelled._

"_You know I didn't mean it like that, Cameron."_

"_And you know what? There's another big reason why I've changed so fucking much lately."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_I think we're done."_

"_Wha- what, Cammie, what are you telling me? A-are you breaking up with me?" Macy's eyes filled with tears, and she dropped the milk she had been holding on to._

"_Sorry. I'm sorry – I just, I feel like we've come to a point that says that we're done… y'know?"_

"_No, I don't know, Cameron. Not at all. I gave up things for you! I gave Texas up for you, I gave you my virginity!"_

"_You were totally in on it too." Cameron stated. After Cameron had "lost his faith" – this was one of the first things he thought he'd do. And he did, big time, and convinced a not-to-hard-to-convince Macy._

_Macy was quiet. She stood still. She could not move._

"_I'm going out, and when I come back I want you and all your stuff out of here. Sorry, I really did not want it to end like this. But.. that's how things work out, I guess." Cameron said, threw on his leather jacket and went outside._


End file.
